borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Производители оружия
en:Manufacturers thumb|Логотипы всех производителей В игре есть 12 официальных производителей оружия и экипировки со своими особенностями и торговыми марками. Они производят всё оружие и средства защиты, которые можно найти в игре. Каждый производитель классифицирует своё оружие по урону. Классификацию можно найти здесь. Два производителя - Ансин и Панголин - не производят огнестрельного оружия. Производители Производят оружие, модификаторы гранат, модификаторы класса и щиты. Примечание: внешний вид, указанный здесь, подходит для большинства оружия, но может изменяться в зависимости от класса материала. Названия и цитаты Маркуса указаны в переводе от 1С. *Атлас - Урон и объем магазина выше среднего. **Внешний вид: белое; чем выше класс материала, тем больше чёрных вставок. **''Marcus: "Купите Атлант, и вы узнаете, каково это - обладать силой богов." ("Buy an Atlas and you too can see what it feels like to hold the power of the gods in your hands.")'' **''Marcus: "Атлант не экономит на качестве, производя оружие, великолепное во всех отношениях." ("Atlas spares no expense in making guns that excel in every area.") **В Borderlands 2 этот производитель не встречается, так как Атлас после поражения генерала Нокса покинул Пандору. *Даль - Высокое снижение отдачи, но меньшая точность. **Внешний вид: различные камуфляжные шаблоны, меняющиеся в зависимости от класса материала. **''Marcus: "Даль производит отличные амортизаторы отдачи, позволяющие точно стрелять даже в разгаре боя." ("Dahl's guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!) **''Marcus: "Даль производит оружие для профессиональных наемников. Большой вес, большая точность и эффективность... если у вас хватит сил его удержать." ("Dahl make guns for professional Mercs. They're heavy, accurate, and effective... assuming you're strong enough to hold one.")'' **В Borderlands 2 все оружие это корпорации стреляет очередями в режиме прицеливания. При этом оружие также имеет очень низкую отдачу. Даль также производит щиты. Главная их особенность - с некоторым шансом при получении повреждения щит выбрасывает усиление, подобрав которое персонаж восстановит 25% своих щитов. Противники, которые могут подбирать снаряжение, также могут подобрать это усиление. *Eridian - Инопланетное оружие с неограниченными снарядами, но долгой зарядкой. Обычно с высоким уроном. Не продается в торговых автоматах. **Внешний вид: Organic, easily told apart from normal weapons. **В Borderlands 2 оружия этого производителя не встречается: все эридианское оружие является особым подвидом оружия других корпораций. Однако у всех реликвий по-прежнему Eridian указан как производитель. *Гиперион - Очень большое снижение отдачи и точности. **Внешний вид: красное, чем выше класс материала, тем больше вставок стального цвета. **''Marcus: "Гиперион спрашивает: 'Какой толк от оружия, которое стреляет мимо цели?' Ваше оружие должно быть точным, как вы сами." ("Hyperion asks, "What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point?" Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!") **''Marcus: "Враг умирает, только если в него попадешь. Покупайте Гиперион!" ("Enemies only die if you hit em'. So buy Hyperion today.") **В Borderlands 2 все оружие Гипериона снабжено компенсаторами отдачи. Это означает, что при длительной стрельбе точность оружия, вместо того, чтобы падать, наоборот - увеличивается. Однако все оружие имеет низкую начальную точность. В характеристиках оружия указана максимальная точность, которую можно получить при длительной стрельбе. Гранаты производства Гипериона, прежде чем взорваться, притягивают всех противников к себе в довольно большом радиусе. Щиты от Гипериона увеличивают урон от выстрела из оружия, если запас щита полон. Однако при таком выстреле щит повреждается. *Джейкобс - Не производит стихийное оружие. Очень высокий урон, но низкая скорострельность и высокая отдача. **Внешний вид: оранжево-коричневое, с полированным деревом при высоком классе материала. **''Marcus: "Если приходится делать больше одного выстрела... значит, у вас в руках явно не Джейкобс." ("If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!") **''Marcus: "Главное отличие оружия 'Джейкобса' - убойная сила. А, если честно, что еще нам нужно?" ("Jakobs guns do one thing really well, power!... and honestly, what else do you need?") **В Borderlands 2 оружие марки Джейкобс часто способно делать только одиночные выстрелы. Также часто встречается в описании оружия строка: "Скорость стрельбы ограничена только ловкостью вашего пальца" - такое оружие имеет огромную скорострельность, но способно делать только одиночные выстрелы. *Маливан - Производит только стихийное оружие, имеющее технологию регенерации здоровья. Также незначительно увеличены точность и скорость перезарядки. **Внешний вид: оттенки синего, чем выше класс материала, тем более светлые цвета. **''Marcus: "Считаете, что простые пули изжили себя? Приобретите Маливан и зажгите по-настоящему." ("Is shooting bullets just not cool enough for you? Get a Maliwan and light some people on fire!")'' **''Marcus: "Оружие Маливан шокирует сильнее, чем любые его конкуренты." ("Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor.")'' **В Borderlands 2 Маливан также производит только стихийное оружие. При этом шанс длительного стихийного урона и его величина выше, чем у других корпораций. Трансфузионные гранаты Маливана способны "воровать" вражеское здоровье и передавать его хозяину гранаты. Щиты Маливана при полной разрядке создают стихийную волну вокруг персонажа, повреждающая всех противников. *Боеприпасы S&S - Очень большой объем магазина. Обычно производит стихийное оружие. **Внешний вид: желто-черное, с повышением контраста по мере роста класса матерала. **''Marcus: "Слоган СиС: Технологии + большая емкость магазина = моя победа." ("The S&S philosophy is: Tech plus Ammo Capacity equals I WIN!")'' **''Marcus: "Если емкость магазина кажется вам недостаточной, СиС решит вашу проблему. Еще больше пуль! Все модели СиС оснащены увеличенными магазинами." ("If you find that your gun just doesn't hold enough bullets, then S&S has the solution! More bullets! All S&S guns have extended magazines.")'' **В Borderlands 2 данный производитель не встречается. *Тедиор - Чрезвычайно быстрая скорость перезарядки с небольшим снижением урона и точности. **Внешний вид: матово-серый, от светло-серого до бежевого с более высоким классом материала **''Marcus: "Недорогое надежное, легковесное оружие с очень высокой скоростью перезарядки. 'Тедиор' изготавливает простое в использовании оружие." ("Cheap, reliable, lightweight and incredibly fast reload speeds. Tediore makes an easy to use gun.") **''Marcus: "Если хотите сэкономить, ваш лучший выбор - Тедиор." ("If you're on a budget, Tediore is always the way to go!") **В Borderlands 2 при перезарядке оружия от Тедиора персонаж выбрасывает само оружие, которое взрывается через небольшой промежуток времени или при контакте с противником, нанося урон всем в небольшом радиусе. При этом в руки персонажу телепортируется копия такого же оружия, а все патроны, которые оставались в выброшенном оружии, теряются. Урон от брошеного оружия прямо пропорционален урону от самого оружия и количеству оставшихся в нем патронов. Щиты от Тедиора не обладают какими либо особыми свойствами, однако у них хорошо сбалансированы параметры. * Торрг - Высокий урон и немного увеличенная скорострельность, значительно снижены точность и отдача. **Внешний вид: от темно-серого до черного. По мере увеличения класса материала становится темнее и более стального цвета. **''Marcus: "На 400 процентов круче! Кроме того, Торрг производит оружие из нормальных материалов." ("400 percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood!")'' **''Marcus: "Торрг сочетает в одном оружии высокую убойную силу, скорострельность и амортизацию отдачи." ("Torgue combines good damage, high firerate, and recoil reduction into one lethal weapon.")'' **В Borderlands 2 орижие марки Торрг всегда наносит повышенный взрывной урон, однако снаряды летят значительно медленнее. Гранаты от Торрга также всегда наносят взрывной урон и при взрыве разделяются на несколько гранат, которые также наносят полный взрывной урон. Щиты производства компании Торрг при полной разрядке увеличивают силу рукопашной атаки. * Владоф - Очень высокая скорострельность, хорошее снижение отдачи, но очень низкая точность. **Внешний вид: оранжево-черный, с повышением контраста по мере роста класса матерала. **''Marcus: "Владов. Необязательно быть хорошим стрелком. Достаточно выпустить как можно больше пуль." ("Vladof: you don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!")'' **''Marcus: "Хотите выпустить как можно больше пуль за секунду? Владов решит эту проблему." ("Wanna shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!"'') **В Borderlands 2 оружие от Владофа обладает самой высокой скорострельностью и приемлимой скоростью перезарядки. Отдельно стоит упомянуть гранатометы: при выстреле из гранатомета от Владофа есть шанс не потратить ракету при выстреле. Гранаты производства Владофа не взрываются в традиционном смысле - они остаются на месте и наносят периодический урон всем в области действия. Щити Владофа способны с некоторым шансом поглощать вражеские пули - при этом урон не наносится, а боезапас, если он не полон, увеличивается. Ракеты, конечно же, поглощать нельзя. *Оружие Бандитов - Новый производитель в Borderlands 2, который появился из Боеприпасов S&S. **Оружие бандитов всегда имеет огромный магазин, но низкую точность и медленную перезарядку. Никаких особых свойств нет. Гранаты от бандитов при броске начинают прыгать и выпускать пули во все стороны. Категория:Оружие Неоружейные производители Два производителя не делают оружия, но зато выпускают высококачественные модификаторы класса, гранат и щиты. * Ансин - трансфузионные гранаты и быстрозаряжаемые щиты. В Borderlands 2 щиты производства Ансина имеют сниженый запас самого щита, но увеличивают максимальный запас здоровья персонажа и могут поглощать стихийный урон. * Панголин - гранаты Rubberized и щиты с высокой ёмкостью. В Borderlands 2 щиты от Панголина снижают максимальный запас здоровья, но имеют значительно увеличеный запас щита. Особый производитель Во время игры можно носить оружие с маркой разработчика игры. Лучший пример - снайперская винтовка Rider. * Gearbox - Производитель с названием студии-разработчика игры. Все типы оружия имеют Gearbox-вариант и, в большинстве случаев, у них увеличен урон и несколько выше отдача. ** Внешний вид: светлое, нетрадиционные цвета меняющиеся в зависимости от класса материала. ** Ассортимент: марки не видно, но предметы в игре на самом деле присутствуют. Этот производитель используется для аптечек и регенераторов здоровья, а также для оружия (оружие, используется врагами, но они не оставляют его после смерти) Вырезанный производитель На данный момент известен только один производитель которого вырезали из игры. * Corazza - модификаторы гранат, крадущие заряд щита и некоторое подобие полезных защитных способностей. Любимый производитель В информационной вкладке персонажа находится логотип "любимого производителя". Т.е. того, из чьего оружия выпущено больше пуль. Модификаторы класса и гранат, щиты и навыки не влияют на это. Поэтому Anshin или Pangolin не могут быть любимыми производителями. Большинство оружия внедорожников, включая Монстр из The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, и пулеметы Mulciber Mk2 считаются оружием Тедиор. Единственное исключение - места Взрывника и Минера в Лансер, произведенные Атлас. Множители, применяемые в Двойной Анархии или дробовике не идут в счет. Выстрел из дробовика Даль засчитывается как одна пуля. Примечания по классам материала Вообще, оружие из более высокого класса материала будет лучше во всех отношениях, чем то же оружие, но меньшего класса. Однако, некоторые производители имеют несколько ощутимых различий между классами 2 и 3, не применимых к этому правилу. *С оружием Джейкобс, оружие 2-го класса более точно, чем всё остальное, имеет сниженную скорострельность и меньшее увеличение урона по сравнению с классом 1, также 2-ой класс незначительно повышает уровень увеличения прицела. Класс 3 имеет самое большое увеличение урона, самую низкую точность и придает снарядам эффект отталкивания (knockback). *В оружии Гиперион класса 2 увеличена скорострельность, чего нет у класса 3, с другой стороны в том же самом оружии класса 3 вместо этого увеличены скорость перезарядки и точность. Некоторые производители указывают материал префиксом в его названии (например, Hyperion Crimson, Atlas Pearl). Эти префиксы часто имеют приоритет над другими характеристиками. Например, Hyperion "Genocide Destroyer" с материалом класса 3 становится "Crimson Destroyer" теряя эффект префикса "Genocide". *Производители, у которых наблюдается подобное: Атлас, Даль, Гиперион, Маливан и Торрг. *Производители, у которых подобное не наблюдается: Джейкобс, Вооружение S&S, Тедиор и Владоф. Категория:Производители оружия Категория:Borderlands